


Speaking French // По-французски

by everytuesday



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Эдди и французский Стэна.





	Speaking French // По-французски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaking French](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406449) by [Tortellini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini). 



> Once again I'd like to thank dear **Tortellini** for this story! x  
>  And with up-coming New 2018 everybody!
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь

 

— Билл, — серьезно сказал Стэн и, возможно, он был слегка пьян. Какие еще могут быть причины? Стэн — самый серьезный и прямолинейный среди них всех. И прямо сейчас он ухмылялся — более того, его рука лежала на колене Билла.

Стэн сделал глубокий вдох, его большие карие глаза расширились:

— Хочу говорить по-французски между твоих ног.

— Ты хоть знаешь французский? — раздался удивленный голос Эдди.

Стэн лишь кивнул.

Английский, иврит, а теперь еще и французский? Ну и ну.

— Это самое сексуальное, ч-что мне когда-либо г-говорили, — Билл тоже усмехнулся.

— Чего?! — Эдди сморщил нос. — Что в этом сексуального, Билли? Только представь: кто-то берет и кричит твоему члену «Bonjour!» _(1)_ — На слове на букву «Ч» щеки Эдди все же покраснели, но это его не остановило.

И, черт, Ричи воспринял сказанное как сигнал.

Конечно, он заговорил одним из своих Голосов. Момент показался на редкость удачным.

— SACRE BLEU MADEMOISELLE VAGINA HON HON HON TITTY CROISSANTS! _(2)_

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — Эдди ударил его по руке. Впрочем, несильно и под «ненавижу» он имел в виду «люблю».

Бев закатила глаза, наблюдая за друзьями. Она любила каждого — даже если все они были идиотами.

— Вас нужно оградить от секса. Навсегда.

 

 

**Примечание:**

1\. Привет ( _фр._ )

2\. Бессмысленный набор (псевдо-французских) слов. Sacre bleú! — Черт возьми! ( _фр._ )

 


End file.
